


Come As You Are

by Kellyjelly



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: 1950s, Acceptance, Arguments, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Cheating, Confrontations, Creepy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Escape, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Insanity, Jealousy, Jimmy is a sweetheart, Kissing, Making Out, Making Up, Murder, Psychopath, Romance, Scary Clowns, Singing, Sweetness, True Love, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cute dates, freaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: Jimmy Darling has searched for love everywhere but has failed to find it. The many girls that are exposed to his abnormal hands always run away and call Jimmy a freak until he meets Delilah. He grows feelings for her but he is afraid to expose his hands to her, he tries his best to hide his lobster hands but once she learns the truth about his flaw. She surprises Jimmy by not running away but staying and accepting who he is.





	1. Welcome to Freak Show

**Author's Note:**

> Delilah is running away from her worst fear. She stumbles into Twisty the Clown and he helps her find a place to stay.

The sound of Delilah’s fear was ringing through her ears. She made her way down the stairs and out of the house that was filled with nightmares. Delilah ran into the woods and never looked back. The only sound that she heard was his voice screaming her name. She forced herself to run as far as possible but the only thing surrounding her were trees. Delilah kept running until she couldn’t breathe anymore, she stopped to rest her hands on her thighs. She looked behind her and saw nothing, just trees. 

Delilah was for the first time, happy, she felt free and unrestrained. She managed to escape the horror that she witnessed and was able to leave her past. 

Her heated temperature was cooling down and once she regained her strength, she began to run again. 

Delilah was sadly running in her turquoise polka dot dress which hugged her upper body and fanned out when it reached her waist. There were two straps going around her neck, which managed to to expose a bit of cleavage. But the most dreadful part of this situation were the use of her cerulean blue pumps, which made running a bit difficult. She mentally punched herself for not choosing the correct outfit but instead, she kept running. The woods never seemed to end, for she kept running and running but she never managed to get out of the woods. 

  
  
************** 

  
  


##### 6 Hours Later

  
  
Delilah was still in the woods, she was tired and her feet were killing her. She was beginning to lose hope of ever getting out of these darn woods. She pulled her long brown hair with honey colored highlights in a bun and massaged her neck. Only one thought kept going through her head, how did I run this far with heels. Delilah knew that her feet were covered with red blisters and it hurt every time she walked. 

Once she felt safe and out of the devil’s hands, she sat down on a log and wiped the sweat away from her face. She was panting, thirsty, and tired. Delilah looked at her surroundings and noticed how creepy this place was, the trees looked dead and the air felt thick, and there was absolutely no noise which scared her even more. As much as the woods were making her uncomfortable, she’d rather be lost in the woods than living with her greatest nightmare. 

Delilah bent down to rub her exhausted legs and check her blisters, which seemed to be getting worse. As she lifted her head, she was faced with a demonic clown staring at her. He was clothed in a dirty white smock and pants with a ruffled collar that was lined with hints of red. There were three fluffy balls attached to his smock, two red and one yellow. The top of his head seemed to have a huge cut with dried blood splattered on his forehead. He also had on a mask, the mask covering his mouth had a sinister smile on it and it gave Delilah goosebumps. Her brain kept telling her to run away but her body wasn’t responding to her brain. She was certain that this clown was going to kill her and honestly, she wouldn’t care, she knew that no one will miss her or even notice that she’s missing. Delilah was waiting for the clown to stab her or something, but instead he took out a flower. 

“I’m Tw-wisty the Cl-own.” The clown managed to say as he shyly gave her the flower. 

Delilah barely understood him but she happily accepted his flower. “Your name is Twisty the Clown.” Twisty nodded. “Well thank you for the flower.” 

Twisty offered his masked smile and pointed ahead to tell her that there was a refugee close by. Delilah was confused and tried her best to decipher what Twisty was trying to signal out. Seeing that they weren’t getting anywhere, Twisty offered his hand to Delilah. She hesitantly accepted his hand and stood up but she was reminded quickly of the pain her feet were enduring. Twisty released her hand and began to walk ahead as Delilah followed him. They walked together in silence until Twisty moved to the side and revealed a big red tent up ahead. Delilah was shocked to see this place hidden deep in the woods and being in the middle of nowhere. 

Delilah looked back at Twisty, “Thank you.” 

Twisty bowed and waved goodbye as he walked away, disappearing into the woods. She smiled but felt sad for the clown, she really hoped that she could see him again. She directed her eyes to the tent and walked towards it. How she wanted to take off her heels but first she needed to make sure if the people here would let her stay. 

She approached the tent and went inside. “Hello? Is anyone here?” She called out but no one responded. She kept exploring the tent but her blisters and cuts were stinging her feet, so she stopped and prayed that someone would walk in. 

“Hello there. You lost?” 

Delilah turned around and saw a beautiful woman with short curly blonde hair, wearing a black fluffy robe. “Um… well I kind of just stumbled here and I was wondering if you could let me stay but I see that I might be bothering you, so I’ll just go.” She started to walk away. 

The older woman stopped her, “Hey hey, I’m not sending anyone away. You need a place to stay? You can stay here as long as you want.” 

“Are you sure?” Delilah asked nervously. 

The older woman approached Delilah, “Of course, as long as you respect everyone on the property and help out whenever we need it.” The woman extended her hand towards Delilah. “Deal?” 

Delilah smiled and took her hand. “Deal.” 

“I’m Elsa Mars.” Elsa proudly stated as she ruffled her curls. 

“Delilah Fitzgerald.” 

Elsa made an excited face. “That’s such a pretty name. Sounds like you should be a movie star.” 

Delilah laughed. “I wish.” 

“Well come with me. We should see where you will stay, hopefully we a find a spot for you.” Elsa started to walk away, expecting Delilah to follow her. 

As Delilah began to walk, she was again, reminded of the pain in her feet. She clenched her teeth together and groaned as she tried to catch up to Elsa. 

Elsa heard the noise Delilah made and faced the young girl. “Honey, take off your shoes, sounds like your feet hurt.” 

“Thank you.” Delilah took off her heels and wasn’t surprised to see one of her blisters bleeding. 

“Oh my goodness, what happened?” Elsa asked worriedly. 

Delilah quickly thought of a lie. “These are new heels and I wanted to see if I could last the whole day walking in them but I guess I still need to break them in.” 

“Beauty is pain. Trust me, I’ve been in your shoes a couple of times.” Elsa offered to carry Delilah’s heels. “Come on let’s go.” 

Delilah felt so relieved and enjoyed her time walking barefoot on the ground. She noticed tents and trailers surrounding her but she failed to see people occupying these homes. “Where’s everyone?” 

“Oh, why? Is it because of the many homes you see and the lack of residents? Well, they’ve all gone out to do something. They should be back soon. When they come back, you can meet them all if you want.” Elsa continued walking further away from the main red tent. 

Delilah nodded at her answer and peeked ahead as she noticed Elsa going towards a specific white trailer. Elsa opened the door to the trailer and signaled Delilah to go in. Delilah went up the small steps and saw the inside of her temporary home. She noticed a big bed decorated with silky pillows, a bathroom that was nice, a kitchen that would be perfect for a single lady like herself, and all the basic essentials to survive. 

“This trailer is yours.” Elsa stated. 

Delilah was brought back from her daze, “Are you sure nobody is staying here? It looks occupied.” 

Elsa joyfully laughed, “No you’re fine. We always get a bunch of trailers for no reason. So, we keep them in case lost little girls like yourself gets lost and needs a place to stay.” 

Delilah didn’t know how to respond to the answer being given to her so, she showed her gratefulness instead. “Thank you, Elsa.” 

“You’re welcome.” She placed Delilah’s heels on the floor. “Get some rest. Later on, when everyone comes back, I’ll send one of them to give you bandages and other handy things that will cure the cuts and blisters on your feet. For now, we have nothing to heal your feet. So, just wait for a bit. Alright?” 

Delilah nodded her head. “Thank you.” 

Elsa left the trailer but before she closed the door she told Delilah, “Oh I forgot, welcome to our little freak show.” Elsa smiled and closed the door. 

Delilah was analyzing what Elsa said and wondered what she meant by freak show. She threw the thought away and flung herself on the bed and decided to get some sleep.


	2. Wanna Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy meets Delilah.

Elsa changed into her orange/red outfit along with her black hat and headed to a diner. She arrived at the empty diner and took her seat on a stool by the counter and began to cut out articles that were appealing to her. 

A young waitress approached her and handed Elsa a fresh cup of coffee. The older woman thanked the young waitress and returned her gaze towards the newspaper. 

Elsa heard another young waitress giggling and she looked towards the sound of the girl’s laughter and saw Jimmy flirting with the waitress. The older woman stuffed the newspaper into her bag and walked towards Jimmy. 

She sat beside Jimmy, “Fancy meeting you here.” She took out her lighter and slid it towards Jimmy. “I can’t seem to get this thing to work.” Elsa pushed the lighter into Jimmy’s hands. “Would you try.” 

Jimmy remained silent and stared at Elsa. 

The young waitress asked Jimmy, “Is she your mom?” She laughed. 

Elsa glared at the young lady while Jimmy laughed. He faced the the young girl, “Hit the road toots.” Jimmy ignored the young girl and placed his entire attention to Elsa. 

The older woman became angry, “You selfish good for nothing. I find us this place that can be a home. Where we can expand a show, build an audience, become a destination, and your going to risk it all for some floozie.” 

“I heard what the landlord said. They don’t want us here anymore. Your living in your own dream, Elsa.” She remained silent as Jimmy continued. “I still can’t figure out how you got another month out of him.” 

“Mind your business.” Elsa hissed. “What? Do you think all your charm is going to make that girl blind to your deformities? Huh? What happens when she sees you, all of you.” She laughed. “You know where your going to end up, where they send indignant freaks. The state madhouse. And what about your mother? Huh? You want her to die drooling in some hideous asylum.” 

“Well, we both know that’s probably where she’s headed anyway. Where were all headed.” Jimmy raised his voice. “It’s over Elsa.” 

Elsa slammed the counter and stood up. “You’re wrong!” 

Jimmy looked around at the people who were listening to their conversation. 

“Things are going to change. I have a plan.” She straightened out her outfit. 

Jimmy lifted his gloved hands in surrender and walked past Elsa, patting her shoulder. 

  
  
“”””””””””””””””” 

  
  
In a rich neighborhood, there was a group of young ladies sitting inside a fancy house. They were talking about how their husbands weren’t fucking them enough and thank god they’ve found someone who’s willing to please them. A woman with a blue dress descended from a room with the biggest smile she could muster and her hair was a bit messy. Leaving little to the imagination for the rest of the girls who were to follow. 

Then a woman with a purple dress approached a young girl who was sitting patiently, “It’s your turn.” 

“Where did you find it?” The young girl questioned. 

“I took in that roadside attraction. Wandered into an empty tent and the real show began.” The woman in the purple dress giggled. “Don’t be afraid. Oh, you’ll be so relaxed after.” She pushed the young girl off her seat and directed her to the right room. 

The young girl, Rona, walked down a few stairs and entered a room that contained Jimmy on a bed. 

Jimmy’s eyes traveled down Rona’s body. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” 

Rona swallowed her saliva and tried not to tremble. 

“Come here baby.” Jimmy patted the bed. 

Rona made her way onto the bed and she laid down. She spread her legs apart and lifted her dress up to her knees. Jimmy lifted his deformed hand and slowly brought it to her shy and untouched pussy. He entered his fingers inside her warm crevice and slowly scissored her wet hole. Rona exhaled and her breathing began to quicken. Jimmy smiled at her reaction and it pushed him to pump his fingers further inside her. Her juices were rolling down his fingers and dripping onto the covers of the bed. 

“Oh… yes. Please fas-faster. Oh fuck.” Rona lifted her hands to her breasts and squeezed them. “Oh my god.” 

Jimmy quickened his pace and hit her sweet spot. She yelped at the sudden pleasure washing over her, “Again, again touch me there again.” 

He consistently hit her spot and harshly picked up his pace, shoving his fingers in with great force and feeling his cock tightening as her wetness kept gushing out of her pussy. “Show me your tits baby. Squeeze them for me.” 

Rona unbuttoned the front of her dress and unclipped her bra, exposing her soft mounds to Jimmy. She squeezed them together and encircled her nipples until they were hard. Jimmy licked his lips and used his thumb to rub her clit and in a matter of seconds, Rona was screaming as she came all over Jimmy’s fingers. 

  
  
“””””””””””””””””” 

  
  
The sun was settling and the stars were slowly emerging, twinkling their way down to earth. Elsa was in her tent laying down when Jimmy entered. 

“You called for me.” 

Elsa got up, “Ah yes, you came. I need you to deliver this to someone.” She handed him a first aid kit. 

Jimmy was confused. “Who’s this for?” 

“A young lady.” 

He rolled his eyes at Elsa. “Did you find another freak for your show?” 

Elsa laughed, “No, my dear. She has no abnormalities. She’s a normal person.” 

“Then why is she here?” 

Elsa huffed at Jimmy’s questions. “She came looking for a place to stay. She needed help, so I helped her. I think she will be a great contribution to our show. I don’t know what her role will be but soon enough, we’ll find her a place.” 

Jimmy nodded but decided to ask one more question. “So, why does she need the first aid kit?” 

“She came with cuts and blisters on her feet. Apparently, she was running in heels. So, I gave her a trailer and told her to wait until I had the right equipment that can heal her feet.” She pointed at the box in Jimmy’s hands. “Now she can have it.” 

Jimmy shrugged, “Alright.” 

Elsa stopped Jimmy before he could leave. “Be nice to her. Cover your hands, you don’t want to scare her. She’s in the white trailer closer to the back.” 

Jimmy nodded and went to his trailer to fetch his gloves and began to make his way towards the trailer that housed their new guest. 

  
  
“””””””””””””””””” 

  
  
Delilah remained unmoved in her bed, not moving one muscle throughout the whole day. She was dead tired and having a bed at her advantage prompted her to get some sleep. Delilah was completely asleep when she heard distant knocks. She shifted in her bed and ignored the sound but the knocks kept getting louder. 

“Hello?” 

Delilah pushed herself up at the sound of a man’s voice and she faced the door. The knocks came again. “Yes?” She called out. 

“Uh, Elsa said you needed a first aid kit.” 

She made a confused face and then looked at her feet. Oh right. “Oh yes. Uh, give me a second and I’ll open the door.” Delilah jumped off her bed and looked outside her small window and was shocked to see that it was night already. 

Was I out that long? She didn’t notice her hair being a mess and her dress was disheveled. Delilah quickly made her way to the door. 

Jimmy was becoming impatient and he kept tapping his shoe against the ground. He wanted to go to his trailer and tell his mom how much money he made today by fingering a lot of ladies. 

She opened the door. Oh hell. 

Delilah was stunned at the young man who was ridiculously handsome. Lord bless my ovaries

Jimmy was experiencing the exact same feelings. 

“Hi.” 

Jimmy smiled. “Hi.” 

“Come on in.” She gestured inside the trailer. 

“Thanks.” He walked up the steps into her trailer. 

Delilah closed the door behind him and walked past him. 

“Here’s your supplies.” Jimmy handed her the first aid kit. 

She smiled, “Thank you.” 

“So, you’re new here.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Interesting. I’m Jimmy. Jimmy Darling.” He extended his gloved hand towards her. 

“I’m Delilah. Delilah Fitzgerald.” She shook his hand. 

“Nice to meet you.” 

Delilah chuckled. “Nice to meet you too.” 

They both stood awkwardly staring at each other and shuffling their feet. Delilah cleared her throat, “So… is this like a circus or a fair?” 

“Eh, you can say its more of freak show.” 

Delilah winced, “What do you mean by that?” 

“Well, everyone who lives here has abnormal features. Basically, we’re different from others. We’re considered monsters, so Elsa created a home for us and decided to open a show that involves normal people being exposed to freaks, which is us.” 

“Oh. That’s interesting. Do you have a deformity?” 

Jimmy wondered if he should tell her the truth or simply lie. “No, but my mom is odd so, that’s kind of the reason why I’m here.” Yup lying is safer. 

Delilah nodded. 

“How did you get here?” Jimmy asked curiously. 

She froze and tried to make up a lie, “Ran away from home. Chose the wrong shoes and ended up with blisters and cuts.” Delilah pointed at her feet. “That’s the reason why I’m here.” 

Jimmy bought her lie and walked around her trailer. Her eyes followed Jimmy’s body and she couldn’t understand how he was so freaking hot. Lord his face is pure sex and his back is so... She glanced at the mirror next to her and noticed her hair was chaos and her dress was crumpled. “Oh my god.” Delilah quickly fixed her hair and tried to straighten out her dress. 

Jimmy heard her little comment and faced her. “Don’t worry, you look fine.” 

She laughed nervously, “You don’t have to lie. I look like a car wreck.” 

“You’re the prettiest car wreck I’ve ever seen.” 

Delilah blushed and looked at the ground. 

“You with someone? You got a boyfriend?” Jimmy asked. 

She chuckled, “No. Why do you?” 

“Sadly, I don’t have a boyfriend.” 

Delilah laughed, “What about a girlfriend?” 

“Nope.” Jimmy looked at his gloved hands. “Guess that’s good for both of us.” 

“Really?” She smiled. “Why say both?” 

Jimmy slowly walked towards Delilah and she shyly backed away but ended up hitting the kitchen counter behind her. Her hands settled behind her back and she swallowed her salvia. Jimmy came close to her, his body pressing upon hers, his chest against hers. She looked up at Jimmy and he mischievously smiled. Delilah’s pupils were dilated and her heart was racing. 

Jimmy leaned closer to capture her lips but instead his lips grazed her cheek and settled by her ear. He whispered, “Cause there’s an attraction between us.” Jimmy leaned back and winked at her. “Gotta go, I’ll see you very soon.” He left and headed towards his trailer. 

Delilah was flustered and she took nine deep breaths but instead she giggled and threw herself onto the bed. 

  
  
“””””””””””””””””” 

  
  
Jimmy entered his trailer and found his mom sitting down. 

Ethel looked up at her son, “Where you been?” 

“Had to run an errand for Elsa.” 

“Alright, well come on let’s see how much you made.” Ethel extended her hand. 

Jimmy removed his gloves and handed the money he made from fingering women to his mother. 

Ethel began counting, “$18, that’s all?” 

Jimmy laughed, “One of them finished so fast, I felt bad charging at normal price.” 

“You know nice don’t pay the bills. Nobody saw you leave, did they?” 

Jimmy faced her, “Nope. I went through the back door.” He approached his mom. “Momma, I’m tired leaving through back doors, like a common criminal. We deserve a better life, we all do, we could leave this place.” 

“Absolutely not. Elsa’s doing the best she can, times are tough. We gotta stick together. These are our people.” 

“Our people are a bunch of drunks.” Jimmy whined. 

“Oh lord, Jimmy, we’ll make it through somehow. Don’t worry.” His mom assured him. 

Jimmy sat down with his mom, “Well, at least I got another good reason to stay.” 

Ethel made a suspicious face, “Is there someone here that caught your eye?” 

“Maybe, maybe not.” 

Ethel brought her hand to her face. “Oh lord, Jimmy, who is she?” 

Jimmy smiled, “A girl Elsa helped. She has a trailer just a couple of steps down.” 

“Is she like us?” 

“No. She’s normal.” 

Ethel got up, “Jimmy, don’t sleep with her. Please. Now I know that you’re good looking and you can fuck any girl you want but do her a favor and stay away from her. I don’t know how she would feel when she figures out that you’re a bit of a floozie man.” 

“This is different momma. When I walked into her trailer, I felt something new. She’s different ma. I ain’t gonna walk away without trying. I promise I won’t hurt her.” 

Ethel shook her head. “Fine, but if I find that girl crying because you broke her heart, I will slap you. Do you understand?” 

Jimmy nodded and hugged his mom. 

  
  
“”””””””””””””” 

  
  
Delilah rolled around her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She analyzed the situation that just took place and abruptly sat up. Delilah shook her head, “What am I thinking? He’s one of those guys who probably gets what he wants and then leaves. Ugh.” She smacked her palm against her forehead. 

Delilah felt hot and claustrophobic, so she fixed her hair and straightened her dress, and looked around the trailer for a pair of flats or slippers that would fit her. She found plushy slippers and placed them on her swollen feet and walked outside. Delilah inhaled the clean air and decided to walk around. 

She stopped and looked up at the stars, then she admired the display of lights this camp produced. Delilah walked towards the spinning carousel and enjoyed the soft music being played when suddenly she jumped at seeing Twisty sitting inside a seat that was in a shape of duck. She smiled and waited for Twisty to come back around. The clown held out his hand and Delilah quickly grabbed his hand and lost her balance for a bit but managed to sit next to Twisty in the moving carousel. 

“Hi Twisty.” 

Twisty nodded and continued looking ahead. They sat in silence until the clown presented a small box to Delilah. He motioned her to take it, she grabbed the box and thanked him. She opened it and a ballerina slowly emerged and a soft melody began to play. It was a beautiful music box and she smiled at the clown. Delilah closed the box and thanked Twisty again. After a few minutes, Twisty got up and offered his hand to Delilah. She got up as well and followed Twisty. He jumped off the carousel first and waited for Delilah to come around and jump off as well. Delilah landed next to Twisty and the clown bowed, and waved goodbye. 

“Goodbye.” She waved at the clown. 

Delilah looked around and walked towards the dark, obscure forest ahead of her. She stopped and viewed the dark path that could lead her back to her past. The fear of him finding her was always an idea that never faded away. 

“Trying to escape from us already?” 

She turned around and was relieved to see that it was Jimmy behind her. 

“You alright?” Jimmy asked. 

“Yeah I’m fine. I was just daydreaming.” 

Jimmy approached her, “What were you daydreaming about?” 

“Nothing of importance. What are you doing out here?” 

“I can ask you the same thing.” Jimmy waited for her to reply. 

“I needed fresh air.” 

Jimmy smirked. “Me too.” 

“What a coincidence?” 

“Or maybe you were waiting for me to find you and possibly engage in an activity that involves the two of us.” He winked at her. 

Delilah snorted, “Sure, keep thinking that.” 

Jimmy brushed past her, “So, what is this called?” 

“What’s what called?” 

Jimmy pointed at her and at himself, “This.” 

“I don’t know, two people talking outside.” 

Jimmy laughed, “You’re really going to deny it.” 

“Deny what?” 

Jimmy started to circle around her, “This attraction between us.” 

Delilah laughed nervously, “What attraction?” 

Jimmy stopped behind her and wrapped his gloved hands around her waist. He pressed his lips against the crook of her neck. “This attraction.” 

Delilah was breathing rapidly and her eyes automatically closed at the sudden heat her body was receiving from Jimmy. His hand slowly trailed down her body and he squeezed her pussy. “Your gonna deny what we both want.” Jimmy grazed his teeth against her neck. 

She shoved his hand away and removed herself from him. “Yes, I’m going to deny what we both want.” 

“Why?” 

Delilah tried to control her breathing, “Because I know what type of guy you are.” 

Jimmy started to walk towards her but Delilah backed away. “What kind of guy am I?” 

“You’re the guy that goes from one girl to another and has sex with them just for fun.” 

Jimmy made an insulted face. “Is that what you think of me? I don’t know whether to be offended or complimented.” 

Delilah swallowed her saliva. “Right. As fine as you are Jimmy, you’re just too much trouble for me. I don’t have this wish to be your side bitch or your one nightstand.” 

“Who said I wanted a one nightstand with you?” 

“Isn’t that what you’re doing now?” 

Jimmy stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Maybe, maybe not.” 

Delilah sighed, “See. That just proves my point. I’ve never met a guy so straightforward with women before.” 

“You think I’m too straightforward with you?” 

“Men with your confidence are always straightforward.” 

Jimmy laughed and started to walk away from Delilah. “We can fix that. But for now, just for you, we’ll take things slow, toots.” 

Delilah watched Jimmy walk away and was confused. “Wait! What the heck do you mean?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	3. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

The sun shined through Delilah’s window, she stretched across her bed and yawned away her sleepiness. She threw the sheets from her body and began to get dressed. Delilah went towards the closet and was pleased to find a few spare dresses that hopefully fit her right. She chose a black dress that hugged her torso, pushing her breasts upwards as the bottom half of her dress fanned out. Delilah adjusted her short sleeves and wrapped a red belt around her waist. She found a pair of flats and headed out of her trailer to begin the day. 

Delilah wandered towards an open canopy, she found a table that held six people enjoying their breakfast while casually moving side to side due to the radio playing a catchy song. 

She approached the table, “Can I sit with you guys?” 

Meep cheered happily at Delilah’s presence and signaled her to take a seat. 

“Thanks.” Delilah sat down and smiled at the rest of the people around the table. 

Paul decided to give Delilah a plate full of scrambled eggs, sausages, hash browns, and fruit. “Eat up.” 

Delilah thanked the man and began to eat in silence as the radio played in the background. She finished eating her main food and the only thing left, was the fruit. Delilah calmly ate pieces of mango and melon, she was about to finish the last piece of fruit when she was lifted from her seat. She was in between biting into her melon when she found herself pressed against Jimmy’s body. Jimmy wrapped his arm around Delilah’s waist and held her hand as he danced with her to the music. Everyone at the table began to clap and whistle at the lovely couple dancing. 

Jimmy smiled and faced his friends. “Ain’t we a cute couple?” 

“Yes!” Everyone cheered. 

Jimmy noticed that Delilah didn’t finish eating her fruit, for it was in between her teeth. He swooped in and stole the piece of fruit from her lips. “Thanks doll.” 

Delilah chuckled and tried to push Jimmy away but he kept a firm grip on her waist and continued dancing with her. Till the song finished, Jimmy twirled Delilah around and with every happiness, he brought her back into his embrace. Her back gently met with his chest and Jimmy took the opportunity to hug Delilah from behind. 

Everyone rejoiced at the lovely dance that took place and the unwanted attention made Delilah blush. 

“Look how I can make your pretty little face red.” He whispered into her ear. 

Delilah broke away from his arms. “Nice try Jimmy.” 

Elsa emerged from her tent and walked over to where Delilah and Jimmy were. “Ah, Delilah, can you come to the main tent around 11? So, we can see what your role would be in this show.” 

“Of course.” Delilah replied. 

Elsa smiled and went back into her tent. Delilah looked back at Jimmy and offered a small smile. “I gotta go.” 

“See ya later toots.” Jimmy smirked. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Delilah was sitting at the steps of her trailer, thinking about what talent she could offer to this show. She knew that if she was going to stay here, she needed to invent some sort of talent but the constant thoughts involving Jimmy were racing through her head in endless loops. She wasn’t denying the fact that she liked Jimmy, she liked him a lot but she wasn’t sure if he wanted a relationship or a one nightstand. 

“What’s wrong beautiful?” 

The unfamiliar voice brought Delilah back to reality. “I’m sorry.” 

The muscled man in front of her smiled. “You look like you need some cheering up. Maybe we can go inside your trailer and fix that.” 

Delilah eyed the heavy man. “No thank you. I haven’t seen you around here before. Who are you?” 

The man came closer to Delilah. “I’m Dell. I just came here with my wife, Desiree. We’re gonna be part of the show.” 

“You just arrived here and you’re already asking me to sleep with you?” 

Dell laughed loudly and placed his hand on her knee. “Well, a pretty girl like yourself should have a good time.” His hand went underneath her dress, reaching her inner thigh. 

Delilah slapped the man’s hand away and stood up, pushing him back. “How dare you! Stay away from me!” She walked past him, gaining speed in her walk. 

“I’ll be here if ya need me!” Dell shouted. 

Delilah sent a scowl towards the man’s direction and decided to go find Jimmy. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Jimmy was with a young man named Dandy Mott, they were both walking inside a tent. 

“I’m looking for someone, a girl in particular. Has anyone appeared or asked to find refugee?” Dandy asked desperately. 

Jimmy eyed the stranger and already, he felt an odd vibe from this guy. “No. Why do you ask?” 

“Well, recently a young lady ran away from my house and I’ve been looking for her, but I can’t find her.” 

Jimmy snorted. “What? Did a one nightstand go wrong?” 

Dandy narrowed his eyes, glaring at Jimmy. “Not exactly.” 

Delilah was making her way into the big tent, she asked Elsa if she knew where Jimmy was and from what Elsa knew, Jimmy had to sweep a tent. She entered the tent when she felt her body going into shock. It was him, he was talking to Jimmy, oh god. 

Immediately, Delilah left the tent and ran to her trailer. She’d have to wait until _he_ left and causally question Jimmy why that man was here, but the answer to that question was evident. Delilah stood by her window waiting to see _him_ leave but he was still inside the tent. She was about to retrieve a bottle of water from the refrigerator when she saw him come out. Delilah felt her body tensing up as she saw him, as she saw Dandy. She watched as he entered his car and violently began to bang his head against the wheel. Delilah watched the reaction and thanked the gods that he didn’t see her. 

After a few whacks, Dandy brought his car to life and drove away. 

Delilah was safe, at least for now but she needed to find Jimmy and ask about Dandy’s visit. She was about to go find Jimmy when she looked at the clock and realized that she had five minutes to make her way to the main tent and provide a talent to Elsa. Fuck. Delilah decided to find Jimmy later but for now, she sprinted her way towards the main tent. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
“Do you have any talents?” Elsa asked Delilah. 

Delilah was on the stage looking completely hopeless. “I don’t know what my talent is.” 

“Oh, come now. Everybody’s got a talent hidden somewhere. You’re a pretty girl, I’m sure you can invent a talent.” Desiree commented as she walked away from the piano and approached Delilah. 

Delilah hated bringing this up but it was all she knew. “I can…” 

Elsa looked at her “You can what?” 

Delilah exhaled unhappily. “I can dance.” 

Desiree brushed her arm against Delilah. “Ou, what kind of dancing?” 

“Exotic dancing.” 

Elsa’s eyes widened in surprise and threw a playful smile on her lips. “Well, I didn’t expect you to be a stripper. How are you familiar with this activity?” 

Delilah felt herself cringing. “Unnecessary reasons caused me to be good at it.” 

“What kind of unnecessary reasons?” Desiree questioned. 

Delilah faced the beautiful woman, begging with her eyes to drop the subject. “Unfriendly reasons.” 

Desiree dropped the subject and went back towards the piano. 

“Well, at least you can do something but it’s not enough. You need one more talent to make your audience interested.” Elsa commented. 

“Who needs more talent?” Jimmy asked as he entered the tent. He approached Elsa with a glass of wine, giving her the drink. 

Elsa faced Jimmy. “She has talent but Delilah needs one more skill.” 

Jimmy faced Delilah with an excited expression. “And what’s her first talent?” 

Desiree took the liberty of answering that question. “Exotic dancing.” 

Jimmy brightened up so much that he almost resembled an angel descending from heaven. His lips spread into a mischievous smile. “Well, well, well. I’m excited to see that.” 

Delilah blushed furiously and removed her eyes from Jimmy. “What else could I do?” 

“Can you sing?” Desiree asked. 

Delilah faced Desiree. “Never tried singing before, except in the shower.” 

Jimmy came closer to the stage. “Sing for us.” 

“What?” Delilah faced Jimmy. 

“Sing for us. No. Sing for me. Pretend that everyone in this room doesn’t exist and you’re only singing for me.” Jimmy took a seat, looking up at Delilah. 

Delilah shuffled nervously and looked down at her hands, not sure what she should do. 

“Hey. Come on now. Its just me.” Jimmy cooed. 

Delilah looked into his chocolate eyes and took a deep breath before she began to sing. 

  
  
Stars shining bright above you

Night breezes seem to whisper I love you

  
  
Desiree began to play the piano, providing Delilah with music in the background. 

  
  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree

Dream a little dream of me

Say nighty-night and kiss me

Just hold me tight and tell me you’ll miss me

  
  
While I’m alone and blue as can be

Dream a little dream of me

  
  
Delilah finished singing her song and felt herself being consumed by the maze of Jimmy’s brown eyes as Jimmy felt himself falling for Delilah. 

Desiree broke the trance between Jimmy and Delilah by clapping her hands together. “That’s what I’m talking about honey! She’s going to knock em dead!” 

Elsa smiled. “Yes, she is. Our audience would appreciate a slight change of seeing a normal woman on stage.” 

Dell chuckled from the corner. “Ha! Not bad. That’ll go over real nice tomorrow.” 

Elsa faced Dell. “What?” 

“Come on now, things gotta change. Opening this place at night won’t work. From now on, we’ll have three o’clock matinees, everyday.” Dell looked at everyone. 

“Matinee?” Elsa questioned in confusion. 

“That’s right, so they could see the show.” Dell approached the stage. “And the audience will indulge themselves in this beauty showing off her skills.” He sent a creepy smile towards Delilah’s way. 

Jimmy noticed Dell’s intentions and stood up from his seat, heading towards the stage and pulling Delilah behind him. “The hell, we ain’t doin’ no matinee.” 

“Who the hell asked you kid?” 

“No matinee. That’s final.” Elsa pitched from behind. 

Dell faced Elsa and began to approach her, he had the intention of strangling her, beating her, or killing her when Desiree stopped him. 

“Now Dell, listen to the lady. She’s your boss now.” Desiree said from her seat. 

“No lady is the boss of me.” Dell said lowly. 

Jimmy leapt off the stage and placed his hand on Dell’s shoulder. “Why don’t we go outside and calm down. Huh?” 

Dell violently shoved Jimmy’s hand off his shoulder and pushed Jimmy back, creating a heavy tension between the two. Delilah leapt off the stage when Desiree held her back, pleading for her to stay still. 

The muscled man looked at everyone. “The hell with this. I’m gonna go into town, post some bills.” He began to walk away. “They will be paying asses in these seats tomorrow. Curtain goes up at three.” With that, Dell left the tent, leaving Elsa infuriated. 

“That man is going to be a problem.” Elsa said. 

Delilah ran towards Jimmy, holding his arms. “Are you okay?” 

Jimmy smiled, he knew that Delilah cared for him but this display of concern was enough proof to show him that she liked him. “With your arms wrapped around me, I’ll feel a whole lot better. Maybe a tiny kiss would help.” 

Delilah smiled and pushed him back. “In your dreams.” 

“I have dreamt of you kissing me but save that kiss for when I come back.” Jimmy left and decided to take everyone out to the diner he visited before, he did recall the waitress telling him to come back. He wanted to show everyone that him and his friends weren’t different, rather they were people who deserved respect. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
“Excuse me miss.” Jimmy said. 

The young waitress smiled, recognizing the familiar voice. “You’re back.” But her smile faltered when she saw all the other people surrounding Jimmy and the sight of Jimmy’s uncovered hands. 

Jimmy smiled. “Yes ma’am. And I brought some friends this time.” 

Another waitress asked uncomfortably. “Well, what do you want?” 

“Well this is a diner, ain’t it? We’re hungry. And we wanna be served.” Jimmy stated confidently. 

All the customers, the waitresses, the cooks, and the manager of the diner stared at the new guests occupying the place. 

Jimmy and his friends headed towards the counter, they sat down and Jimmy removed his hat. “Remember everyone, manners matter, use your forks, napkins on the lap.” 

A man sitting at the end of the counter despised the sight in front of him and paid for his food and left. 

A woman with her daughter were sitting peacefully when she spoke up. “Excuse me. Excuse me.” She finally captured the attention of Jimmy and the rest of the freaks. “Is there any place else you can eat? Your upsetting my daughter.” 

Jimmy stared at her. “Well, I’m sure she’d love the show if she saw it.” He smiled. “Tell the ticket lady that Jimmy sent ya.” Jimmy winked at them and returned his gaze towards the waitress in front of him. “We’re ready to order now.” 

With an unhappy face, the waitress who used to be crazy for Jimmy approached him with a pad and pencil. “What do you want?” 

Amazon Eve ordered first. “Salisbury steak should hit the spot.” 

Everyone else began to order as well. 

Dell was outside the diner, nailing posters everywhere, notifying all the people in this town that the show will be at 3pm. 

Paul wanted to order food but he eyed the abandoned food left by the man earlier and took the plate. 

Jimmy faced Pepper. “What do you want Pepper?” 

“Meatloaf! Meatloaf! Meatloaf!” 

Jimmy smiled. “She’ll have the meatloaf.” 

Dell finished putting up all the posters when he saw Jimmy and all the other freaks inside the diner. 

Paul was eating his food when the waitress began to talk to him. “Uh, excuse me. That’s not yours.” 

Dell walked into the diner and dropped his bucket of tools onto the ground, scaring the wits out of everyone. “Let me guess. This was your bright idea. You eat at the camp.” 

“We’re not bothering anybody.” Jimmy said defensively. 

The waitress cut into the conversation. “But that’s not his food. I’m going to have to have to take this.” She reached for the plate when Paul slapped her hand away. 

Jimmy slipped his gloves on his hands as the manager began to shout at Paul, telling him to not touch the young lady. 

Dell grabbed the back of Paul’s neck. “Apologize to the girl.” 

Jimmy punched Dell’s arm. “Hey! What’s the problem here! She was going to throw it out anyway!” 

Dell released Paul and grabbed a plate full of food and dumped it in front of Jimmy. 

The manager began to kick everybody out but Jimmy stood up for everyone when Dell grabbed him by his shirt. “See what you did! You give these folks a freakshow, who’s going to want to buy tickets. Come on you stupid freaks. Let’s go.” 

“Hey, stop calling us freaks! We’re people, just like everybody else in this joint!” Jimmy shouted. 

“I said, let’s go!” Dell grabbed Jimmy’s arm and dragged him out of the diner. 

Jimmy ripped his arm from Dell’s grip but the bigger man rammed Jimmy against a pole and began to punch him, letting all his anger out on Jimmy. 

Delilah was in town, trying to find a specific shop for Elsa but she couldn’t find the stupid store. She passed by a diner when she saw Dell hurting Jimmy. “Oh my god!” Delilah ran towards the two. “Hey! Stop!” Dell didn’t stop hurting Jimmy until Delilah grabbed the back of Dell’s shirt and pulled him away from Jimmy. “What the hell is wrong you!” Delilah shouted. 

Dell approached Delilah. “Get the fuck outta my way!” 

Delilah shielded Jimmy, who was on the floor caressing his bruised face. “What the hell is your problem!” 

“I said get out of my fucking way!” Dell delivered a vehement punch towards Delilah’s face and grabbed her hair, throwing her to the ground. 

Jimmy felt his anger rising as he witnessed Dell hurting Delilah. “Get the fuck away from her!” 

Dell was about to beat the shit out of Jimmy when Delilah picked herself up and stood in between the two men. “STOP! This isn’t getting us anywhere! Dell, leave! You already caused enough trouble! Just leave!” 

The muscled man glared at Jimmy, if only looks could kill but he eyed Delilah and the tiny streak of blood trickling down her cut lip, quickly he decided to leave. He made his way into his truck and madly drove away. 

Delilah faced Jimmy, caressing his injured face. “Oh my god, are you okay? What the hell happened?” 

Jimmy ignored her questions and studied Delilah’s bleeding lip. “Never mind me. Are you okay? That fucker hurt you!” 

Delilah snorted. “Don’t worry about me. Between the two of us, you got the worst treatment. Come on, lets go inside and get something to eat while I clean up your cuts.” 

Before Jimmy could tell her that this diner wouldn’t serve him and his friends, the manager of the diner pushed everyone else out. He forcefully shoved people to the ground, hurting a few of Jimmy’s friends. Amazon Eve came to help Delilah with Jimmy, since his body was tired of the beating Dell gave him, his body was slacking and he barely had enough energy to stand on his two feet. Delilah thanked Amazon Eve for helping her with Jimmy and ran to pick up Pepper from the floor. 

“What the hell is going on?!” Delilah shouted at the manager. 

“These freaks aren’t allowed in my diner.” The manger said in a disgusted voice. 

“You can’t do that!” Delilah exclaimed in anger. 

The manager eyed Delilah. “I can missy. They were bothering everyone with their presence. I will not allow circus animals intermingling with my customers!” 

Delilah couldn’t believe the words coming out of the man’s mouth. “How dare you say that! They’re not animals, they’re people just like us. They deserve respect!” 

The manager crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Look miss, I don’t know what spell these animals have you under but your judgement is being clouded. They don’t belong here, they deserve to be dead and encased in glass boxes for people to see how horrid these creatures are!” 

Delilah felt her last string of patience snapping. She came up to the manager and slapped him across the face. All the customers, waitresses, and cooks in the diner gasped in shock. Jimmy felt a smile tugging at his lips. 

“What a goddam shame. Shame on you. Shame on all of you! Those _animals_ as you so nicely put it, are not animals, they’re people! They breathe and talk the same way you and I do! Its no surprise that all of you are so fucking prejudice, always judging a book by its cover! You are all ignorant and unkind. I would think that people of your status would have the intelligence to treat these people equally, like civilized humans. But you know what? I think you guys have it the wrong way. These people who you guys consider _freaks_ are wonderful humans, and the rest of you are savage animals. Animals that deserve to be called freaks. If I were you guys, I’d be very careful to insult these people again, for it will come back and punch you in the balls.” Delilah made her way to Jimmy’s side and wrapped her arm around his waist and left the diner. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Desiree grabbed Delilah, “Honey, we gotta get you changed.” 

Delilah was hesitating to let Jimmy go. “What? What are you talking about?” 

“Dell changed the date to today. The show is starting in two hours. We need to find you an outfit and practice your bit.” 

Jimmy faced Desiree. “What?! How did he change it to today?! Does Elsa know?” 

“She ain’t happy about it.” 

“I’m going to talk to her.” Jimmy untangled himself from Delilah’s arms and stomped his way to Elsa’s tent. 

Desiree took Delilah to a tent and helped her find an outfit. 

Elsa was in her tent fixing her makeup when Jimmy came in. “Is it true?” 

“That man changed the date to today. People are coming apparently and I can’t do anything about it.” Elsa said as she applied her lipstick. 

“He needs to go. Now!” Jimmy shouted. 

Elsa faced Jimmy. “Oh my. No wonder you want him to leave.” She stood up, studying Jimmy’s bruised face. “Maybe we need this change, maybe this is for the best.” 

Jimmy wasn’t going to waste his time listening to Elsa, for he left the tent enraged. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
The drum roll to the show began, a spotlight landed on Dell as he commenced the show. “Straight outta the jungle and fresh off the farm. Meep the Geek!” 

The spotlight shifted from Dell to Meep who was beside him. Meep was holding a live baby chick when he used his sharp teeth to bite off the creature’s head. There were gasps from the audience due to the horrendous act being performed. The spotlight left Meep and went back to shine on Dell. 

“Like what you see so far? Well, hold onto your seat’s ladies and gents. Because today, for the first time ever, you will have the privilege of watching a song and dance act by our brand-new member to the show. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Delilah Fitzgerald!” 

The curtain behind Dell went up, exposing a dark stage. Once the crowd quieted down, the stage lit up in a dark red hue, illuminating a dancing pole in the middle of the stage. Then the music began, the stage went dark again. A few seconds later, the stage lit up again but this time, Delilah was standing in front of the pole, wearing a black bra that accentuated her breasts perfectly. The black piece of clothing was being held by transparent straps that went around her neck and back. At the edge of her nipples, were red tassels dangling from side to side. As the human eye went down her body, eyes were drawn to the black silk panties that hugged her bottom sensually. Her legs were covered with mesh polka dot stockings which emphasized her longs legs even more. And lastly, she wore black heels with red bows decorating the front of her heels. 

Delilah took a deep breath and began to sing. 

  
  
I’ve been a bad bad girl

  
  
She smiled cheekily and reached back for the pole. 

  
  
I’ve been careless with a delicate man

  
  
Delilah reached for the pole behind her, lifting both hands above her head and wrapping her fingers around the metal pole as she slid down towards the floor while opening her legs. She lifted herself and twirled herself around the pole, doing a tuck invert, hanging upside as she purposefully pushed her breasts together with her elbows and spreading her legs apart, doing a v invert. Delilah rolled her hips and rubbed her vagina against the cool metal. This action elicited a bunch of cat calls from men in the crowd. She tucked her legs in and lifted her torso up, climbing the pole. Delilah let herself slide down in spins, landing on her knees with the pole in front of her. She thrusted her pussy against the pole, fucking the pole as she licked her lips. Wolf whistles were being thrown her way as she continued to the fuck the pole. 

  
  
And it’s a sad sad world

When a girl will break a boy just because she can

  
  
Delilah picked herself up and went towards the crowd, using her hands to squeeze her breasts. She lifted her breast and gave a long-wet lick to her covered nipple, then repeated the same action to her other breast which caused every man to go wild. 

  
  
Don’t you tell me to deny it

I’ve done wrong and I want to suffer for my sins

  
  
She twirled around, showing off her ass and keeping her back towards the crowd. Delilah slid down to her knees and rested her palms on the stage, being on all fours, she shimmied her bottom before she sensually rested herself on her belly. She flipped herself onto her back and caressed her breasts as she spread her legs open, exposing her covered vagina to the crowd. 

  
  
I’ve come to you cause I need guidance to be true

And I just don’t know where I can begin

  
  
Delilah trailed one hand down to her pussy and bucked her hips as she squeezed her breast with her other hand. She lifted herself up and sat on her knees as she began to pull down a zipper that was snuggly holding her bra together. 

  
  
What I need is a good defense

Cause I’m feelin’ like a criminal

  
  
She unzipped her bra and exposed her gorgeous round breasts to the crowd. Delilah threw the useless piece of clothing to the side and began to roll her hips. Exaggerating her movement to cause her breasts to bounce sexily. Her breasts kept bouncing up and down as she mimicked the gesture of riding a man’s cock. Men were losing their minds as women tried to keep their eyes away from the plump breasts that left them wanting to fuck a woman. 

Jimmy was all the way in the corner watching Delilah dance, he felt his dick jumping up in excitement and becoming unbearably hard. 

  
  
And I need to be redeemed

To the one I’ve sinned against

Because he’s all I ever knew of love

  
  
Delilah rose to her feet and walked back towards the pole, swishing her hips side to side in order to capture everyone’s attention with her ass. She took hold of the pole and did a single spin, stopping behind the pole. Delilah’s back was towards the crowd, and she slid down the pole, purposefully letting the pole dig in between her ass cheeks. 

  
  
Heaven help me for the way I am

Save me from these evil deeds before I get them done

I know tomorrow brings the consequence at hand

But I keep livin’ this day like the next will never come

  
  
She turned around, facing the crowd as she licked the pole while winking at everyone. Delilah released the pole and fell on all fours, crawling towards the front of the stage. 

  
  
Oh, help me but don’t tell me to deny it

I’ve got to cleanse myself of all these lies till I’m good enough for him

  
  
Men were drooling like dogs as Delilah kept crawling closer to the front of the stage, her breasts swinging from side to side. 

  
  
I’ve got a lot to lose and I’m bettin’ high

So, I’m beggin’ you before it ends

Just tell me where to begin

  
  
The song ended and the lights went out, leaving the stage pitch black. Delilah slipped past the stage and went back to the dressing room. 

Dell appeared in front of the stage. “How did you ladies and gentleman like that performance?” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Everyone loved Delilah’s performance and it took a long time for the crowd to leave, especially the men who wanted to meet Delilah. Jimmy made sure that everyone left and ignored the impulse to beat the shit out of the men who made gross comments about fucking Delilah. He pushed everyone out and made his way back to main tent where their show was held. 

Delilah was sitting on the stage, she wrapped a warm shawl around her bare arms. She placed on her bra from before and remained in her outfit that was meant for the show. Delilah tightly embraced herself with the shawl and exhaled loudly. 

Jimmy entered the tent and saw Delilah sitting down on the stage. “What’s wrong toots?” 

The sudden voice caused Delilah to lift her head. “Nothing.” 

Jimmy hopped onto the stage and sat next to Delilah. “You sure?” 

Delilah looked down at her hands. “I’m not proud of the way I’m contributing to this show.” 

Jimmy placed his hands on hers, his gloves still hiding his deformity. “Not all of us are proud of the talents we offer to this show. People liked your performance and thanks to that, we earned more money.” 

Delilah snorted. “Well at least something good came out of that.” She looked at Jimmy and eyed the bruises covering his face. “God, Dell is a fucking asshole.” Delilah lightly trailed her fingers across the bruises. “Do they hurt?” 

Jimmy smiled. “Not when you’re touching me like this.” 

Delilah chuckled and gently placed kisses on all his bruises. “There, maybe they’ll heal faster.” 

Jimmy cupped her face. “Can I kiss you?” 

Delilah held onto his forearms and rubbed small circles on the exposed skin provided to her. “Yes.” She whispered. 

Jimmy leaned in towards her, slowly approaching her lips. He closed his eyes as he gently placed his lips on Delilah’s. Delilah felt her breath hitching as their lips connected, it was the gentlest kiss that Delilah ever had. Jimmy parted away from Delilah’s mouth and stared into each other’s eyes, taking in all their facial features before Delilah pulled Jimmy towards her again. She wanted to kiss Jimmy for as long as she could. Jimmy wanted to continue tasting Delilah and — 

“Jimmy?”


End file.
